


Mixed Messages

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BBC, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Orphan 55 preview clip, Pre-Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Rosa - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Speedos, Spoilers, TARDIS fam, Team TARDIS, Team as Family, Tentacles, kinky graham, the doctor's face when Graham mentioned he already had speedos on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: She swore she didn't know it was mating season. She did now (tag for 12x03 Orphan 55, spoilers for the preview clip)Now Updated and Slightly Polished!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mixed Messages

_This was so typically earthly of us _The Doctor thought as she, Yaz and Ryan mopped the floor, trying to avoid the humongous tentacle and close out the heavy breathing of the creature it belonged to.__

__Hours, even minutes, before they head off for vacation, and there was still plenty of cleaning and packing to do._ _

__Still, she figured, the strenuous housework should tire them out to the point where they’ll enjoy their relaxation all the more when they arrive at tranquillity spa._ _

__The Doctor’s ears pricked up as Graham began to congratulate himself, holding a half-completed translucent white cube in his hand._ _

__“Alright Graham my son, I got it”_ _

__“Got what?” she asked._ _

__Graham placed the box neatly on a table beside the console and inserted the final piece atop the cube, which prompted The Doctor to instantly spring into a panicked response.__

____

____

__“No, don’t put them together yet” she said, her warning coming too late as the cube began to hum loudly, the noise building up and the energy around the cube getting brighter._ _

__“Why? What’s happening?” Graham asked._ _

__“I hope you’ve packed, they’re not just coupons, that’s a teleport cube, and now that it’s been activated, we’ve only got four seconds”_ _

__Graham was now the one to panic, in perfect sync with her._ _

__“No no no, not yet, I’ve got to go and fetch me Speedos” Graham replied._ _

__Everyone’s faces froze in a blend of awkwardness and befuddlement, The Doctor in particular looked taken aback._ _

__Graham sensed his response had commanded the attention of the room and applauded himself for the little crack he’d made._ _

__“Only joking” he said, before devilishly adding another detail._ _

__“I’ve already got them on, woo-hoo” he continued._ _

__The Doctor recoiled in what she assumed was horror._ _

__It didn’t take more than a few milliseconds for her to consider that it wasn’t just that._ _

__To her surprise, she found she had a rather mixed reaction to this revelation_ _

__Was this too much information all at once for her?_ _

__Why was he so braggadocios about this around the fam?_ _

__Nevermind how she felt, she was the sort of age where she’d seen all this before, but what of Yaz and Ryan’s reactions? They were a little too young to have this kind of mental imagery going on in their heads._ _

__Thinking about the others was the only way she could keep her mind off of what she was feeling, was it pure horror at the notion of Graham in tight swimwear squeezing all of his bits in like a pretzel, or was she actually aroused by it?_ _

__She’d found, at least in her current incarnation, her reactions around Graham had _always_ been decisively mixed. Like when they pretended to be married during the whole matter with Rosa Parks, he put her hand on her shoulder and she reacted strangely then too...not offended by the gesture, but genuinely curious as to why she felt her hearts beat faster and her bodily temperature rise._ _

__Perhaps it was just the way time lords dealt with new sensations whenever they switched gender, or perhaps it was something more. She wasn’t sure, or maybe she was surer than ever and was resisting the acknowledgement._ _

__As it stood, she didn’t have much time to process things either way, as soon as she even began considering the alternatives, the energy from the cube leapt out and enveloped all four of them ,transporting them o their destination._ _

__As the gang were transported to their destination, her mind turned to thoughts of the alien octopus she was leaving behind in the TARDIS, thinking back to why it had tried to envelop the TARDIS and pick its targets in the form of The Doctor and Yaz when it burst inside._ _

__She had made contact with it telepathically and learned its motivations._ _

__She had no idea it was mating season._ _

__She did now._ _


End file.
